Made For Each Other
by donnag76
Summary: Tony and Pepper discuss relationships, past and present. What they discover surprises them both. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Standard disclaimers apply. Marvel owns them, not me. I just borrow them from time to time. Reviews are wanted and welcomed. HAPPY READING!
1. Ch 1 - The Query

**Chapter 1 **

"**The Query"**

Pepper Potts was on the phone when Tony Stark strode into her office and plopped himself down on the couch. She was too involved in her conversation to pay him very much attention. Tony didn't mind. He knew she had a job to do, so he busied himself until she was done. He began looking through the items on the coffee table. One thing in particular caught his eye.

"Why, Virginia Potts," he said as soon as she hung up her phone, "I had no idea you read stuff like this."

"Like what?" Pepper replied, scribbling a note on the paper in front of her without looking up.

"This," he repeated.

"What is _this_?"

"This magazine."

"What magazine?"

"_This_ magazine."

Pepper looked up and saw Tony holding aloft an issue of some serial, his finger stuck inside holding his place. "Oh," was all she said before turning her attention to her computer monitor.

"I never figured you for a _Cosmo_ girl."

"I'm not."

"You must be."

She quit typing. "Tony, what _are_ you talking about?"

"This copy of _Cosmopolitan: _'the women's magazine for fashion, sex advice, dating tips, and celebrity news'."

"Where did that come from?"

"I found it on the table over there under some other stuff," Tony explained. He got up off the couch and walked to Pepper's desk, straddling the chair across from her. "You know, Pep, you've always had good fashion sense. I never knew celebrity gossip was your thing and maybe you needed dating tips before a few months ago, but, sex advice? I'm offended that you would consult some smutty girl's magazine instead of coming directly to me, your own _boyfriend_. I _do_ consider myself somewhat of an expert in that area, you know. Although, if _this_ where you learned that thing we did last week..."

"That's not my magazine."

"You don't have to hide your dirty literature from me."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why was it stuck underneath that other stuff?"

"I don't know."

"Where did it come from?"

"Someone must have left it here. Maybe it was that new intern I interviewed."

"If it's the one I'm thinking of, she could use all the fashion tips she could get."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Pepper said in an annoyed tone. "It's not like it's porn or anything."

Tony turned the magazine sideways. "I don't know. This article here on 'How To Burn Up Your Bedroom' comes pretty close. It has illustrations." Pepper took the magazine from him and laid it on the desk. He rested his chin on the back of the chair and stared at the cover. "She looks familiar. Do I know her?"

Pepper glanced at the photo. "Squint your eyes like you're drunk and imagine her passed out naked on a craps table. It will come to you."

"Oh yeah. I remember her. In my defense, I didn't sleep with her." He looked again at the cover. "She was too drunk and wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway." Pepper rolled her eyes. "C'mon, don't be mad."

"Who's mad?"

"You, but don't be."

"I'm not mad."

"Are you mad because of what I said about your magazine?"

"I told you. It's not my magazine."

"Is it her?" he asked, pointing to the woman in the photo. "Because she means _nothing._"

"I know."

"It was a long time ago."

"I know exactly when it was. I reminded you, remember?"

"It's not like you didn't date anyone before we got together," Tony said with a smirk.

"Yes...I did." Pepper tapped the papers in her hand against the desktop to straighten them. "As a matter of fact, he still works here." When she looked at her boyfriend, Tony's smirk had disappeared.

**Author's note: Take one trip to a convenience store for chewing gum, add seeing an issue of Cosmo at the check-out, toss in a horde of texts to my BFF, and just about that many PMs to nancyozz and you get this story. As it stands, it's probably going to be about 3-5 chapters, maybe more. With all of the negativity pervading the Internet lately, I thought we needed something light and some Pepperony fluff. I hope you like it. I promise, it will all make sense in the end. Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially if you're interested in reading more. I'm humbled and honored that anyone would read anything I write, so your feedback means so much. Thanks again to nancyozz. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	2. Ch 2 - The Quest

Chapter 2

"The Quest"

"_Still_ works here?" Tony said incredulously. "As in worked here before, worked here when you were dating, and works here now?"

"Yep," Pepper said, moving to the next stack of papers.

"Who is it?"

"Why? So you can do something terribly rash yet _completely_ Tony Stark, like fire him?"

"I wouldn't _fire_ him. I mean, he would have to do something drastic like embezzle money or sexual harassment or…Maybe that's it. You won't tell me who it is because he's been harassing you and you don't want me to go all 'Iron Man' on him. Has his unwelcomed flirting made you feel uncomfortable in your workplace?"

"You sound like one of those seminars. No, there's been no flirting, unwelcomed or otherwise."

"No subtle touches, like brushing away your hair or standing _really_ close?"

"We've shook hands a few times. Does that count?"

"C'mon. You know what I mean. He may have been flirting and you not even notice. Sometimes, that's the best way. I remember I used to…" Tony stopped himself.

"You used to what?" Pepper asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Nevermind. The point is…"

"That you're trying to find something wrong with him and you don't even know who it is?"

"Well, there must be _something_ wrong with him or you wouldn't have broken up." Pepper remained oddly quiet, no witty remark or retort in reply. Tony almost asked why, but decided against it. "So…who is it? It's not Happy is it? _Please_ tell me it's not Happy."

"No, it's not Happy."

"Okay. Good, because that would be a little too… I don't know what, but too _something._"

"Why would you think…"

"Because, well, he used to kinda have this, uh, thing for you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes. We did quite a bit of talking while you were in Afghanistan. The question is, how did _you_ know?"

"He may have accidentally said something about it one night after we'd had a drink or…five."

"Tony, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I swear to God. To be honest, I've always hoped he would forget it."

"Happy Hogan is a good man. He was kind to me when I was in a very bad place. Personally, I will never forget that. But, we had a conversation. He told me about his 'crush.' I think it was very sweet."

"So you're both…"

"We're both what?"

"You're both okay with everything? I mean, you're not weirded out or anything?"

"We are friends, the way it should be. The only one weirded out about anything is you."

"Okay," Tony conceded. "It's not Happy."

"No."

"Then who is it? Do I know him?"

"I don't know. Do you know _anyone_ who works here other than me?"

"Yes," he said in an offended tone. "There's the woman who brought me coffee at the last Staff Meeting. What's her name? Lois? Lola? Lorraine?"

"Louise, if by 'the woman who brought me coffee' you mean the head of Human Resources."

"Yeah, Louise. I know her."

"It _wasn't_ her," Pepper quipped. She rose from her chair and walked to get something from her filing cabinet. Tony waited until she left and went behind her desk. "What are you doing?" she asked, as he started searching through her desk drawers.

"Looking." He finished with the top drawer and was pilfering through the second. "Ha. There it is!" he announced triumphantly.

"What?"

"The Staff Directory." Tony turned his chair around and laid the book in front of him. "Let's see, was it Nick from Accounting?"

"Are you going name by name?"

"Possibly. Was it him?"

"No." Pepper returned to her desk and shut the drawer he'd left open.

"Was it Chris from Acquisitions?"

"No. Tony, do you know how many names are in that Directory?"

"Nope. David from Admin?"

"No. Do you _care_?"

"Not really. Landon from Construction?"

"No." Pepper pushed the book back toward Tony and spread out the file she retrieved from the cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"In case you've forgotten, Sherlock Holmes, you gave me a company to run."

Tony leaned back in his chair and laid the book in his lap undeterred. He flipped over a few pages. "Was it Fred from Legal?"

"Yes, Tony. That's him. Fred from Legal. The comb-over and dentures really turned me on."

"Fine." He turned a few more pages. "How about Adam from Sales?"

"He's gay."

"Gary from Tech Support?"

"He's Adam's boyfriend." Tony reached the end of the Staff Directory and started again at the beginning. Pepper closed the folder in front of her with a sigh. "If I tell you, will you stop this ridiculousness?"

"Yes."

"His name is Mark, Mark Reilly."

Tony looked in the index, running his finger down the page until he found the correct name. "From Payroll?"

"Yes. Satisfied?"

Tony turned to the page number listed for _Mark Reilly_. He scanned it until he found the name and looked at the picture beside it. "I _do_ know him."

**Author's note: I was AMAZED by the response for Ch. 1. You guys are fantastic! For those who have asked, I haven't forgotten REDEMPTION. I plan to finish Ch. 3 and update as soon as I get this story finished. The reviews have been awesome! Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks, again, to my BFF and to nancyozz for all their help. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	3. Ch 3 - The Quiz

**Chapter 3**

**The Quiz**

Tony looked closer at the photograph. "He is…that's, uh,…" A burst of recognition hit. "That's the guy who brings the checks." He looked quizzically at Pepper. "You dated the guy who brings the checks?"

"His job does include _other_ duties, but, yes. I dated the guy who brings the checks."

"Do we still even _do_ that?"

"Yes. Not everything has to be automated now days, you know. Like I said, he has other duties, too."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you date him?"

Pepper took a moment and did the mental math. "About eight months."

"_Eight months_?! Were you working for _me_ all that time?"

"Yes."

"And I didn't know?"

"No. That's how it lasted eight months."

"Was it serious?"

"It was eight months."

"I've _already_ asked how long. I asked if it was serious."

"I guess you would say so."

"How serious? Like _very_ serious?"

"It could have been...eventually," Pepper confessed.

He sat in silence for a minute then another thought struck. "He still brings the checks doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"And other stuff for you to sign or look over?"

"Yes."

"So...you see him a lot?"

"It's not like we have a regular conversation around the water cooler, but, I probably see Mark twice a week." Pepper saw the look on her boyfriend's face. "Tony, no. Don't even think it."

"Think what?"

"You _know_ what. That somehow, he's trying to worm his way back into my life. That's just crazy."

"Who broke up with who?"

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not talking about this, at least not here and not now." Tony realized he'd pushed his luck enough, so he closed the Staff Directory and handed it to Pepper. She placed the book back in her desk drawer and laid her hand atop his. "I am going to take these contracts to Bambi for her to send to the Legal Department. When I get back, you will be ready to take me to dinner."

"You sure you don't want to take them down there yourself?" Tony asked, with an impish grin. "I'm certain Fred would be just _thrilled_ to see you."

"Oh, I don't _dare_ go," she retorted. "I heard he has a new toupee and I don't know if I would be able to control myself." Her smile let him know they were still okay. Tony took her hand and kissed it before letting it go.

By bedtime, the events of the afternoon had been all but forgotten. Pepper came from the bathroom and found Tony lying on top of the covers in his tank top and a pair of boxer shorts decorated with slices of pepperoni pizza. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"You like 'em?"

"What are they?"

"Pepperoni boxers. Pretty cool, huh?" It didn't escape Tony that Pepper hadn't taken her eyes off him since discovering him on their bed in his new underwear. "Why Miss Potts, I can't decide which you are staring at harder, the shorts or what they're covering," he said suggestively. "Almost as if you can't wait to get me out of them so you can have it for yourself."

"Oh, trust me, Mr. Stark. I can get that anytime I want," she replied, matching his sultry tone.

"Are we still talking about the boxers?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She had been so distracted by his underwear Pepper missed that Tony was reading the copy of _Cosmo_ from earlier. "Where did that come from?"

"I brought it from your office," Tony explained. "It's pretty interesting. I've been reading it while you were in the shower. It's like..._Playboy_ for women, except with quizzes."

"I'm sure the articles are what you enjoyed most about _Playboy,_" she said, climbing on the bed beside him.

"I will be the mature one and not dignify that comment with a remark." Tony tried to appear indignant, but his grin showed how much he failed miserably. He turned a page and then another. "Do women really believe all this stuff?"

"I don't know," Pepper replied. "I don't read it."

Tony folded back the cover. "Hand me a pencil."

"Why?"

"We are going to take this month's famous _'Cosmo _Quiz.' Hand me a pencil."

"Oh, you can't be serious."

"Why not? It will be interesting."

Pepper rolled her eyes and reached on her nightstand. She found a pen and handed it to Tony. "Here. Knock yourself out." She picked up the nail file lying beside the pen and began working on her nails.

"You have to do it, too."

"Why?"

"Because it's a couple's quiz, 'How Compatible Are You and Your Partner?' We have to take it together." Tony scooted up higher against the headboard. "Question one," he said, not giving her time to get out of it. "_Are you respectful of things that belong to your partner?_"

"Says the man taking a quiz from a magazine he found nosing through things in my office," Pepper quipped, not looking up from her nails.

"I'm getting better."

"Couldn't get much worse."

"I'm putting 'mostly' for both of us."

"When have I...you know, never mind. It's your quiz."

"Question two: _Did you remember your partner's last birthday?_"

"Of course you did. I mean, June-tober is a pretty hard month to forget."

"That was a joke and you know it. So, 'yes' for you and 'does not apply' for me."

"Does not apply?"

"Your birthday hasn't happened yet since we've been together." He circled something in the magazine. "I'm skipping all these boring questions and getting to the good stuff. Okay...here we go. _How many partners did you have before your present one? _It says if an exact figure isn't known, then a ballpark figure will suffice."

"A ballpark? That sounds about right for you. That should hold them all."

"Quite the comedienne tonight, I see. So, mine is 'D. 10 or more.' How about you?"

"Four," Pepper told him.

"Four?"

"Yes, four."

"But...four?" Tony repeated in disbelief. "You only dated four guys?"

"No, I've dated quite a few guys, but, that doesn't mean I've slept with them all."

"Who were they?"

"There was my first back in high school, my college boyfriend, a guy I dated after college, and Mark," she recounted.

Tony flinched at the mention of the last name, but refrained from making a comment. "Okay, four," he said, writing again in the magazine. "_Have you ever had a one-night-stand? If so, how many?_"

"There's your ballpark again," Pepper said.

"C'mon, Pepper," Tony said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You can't take this so seriously. It's a random magazine quiz. It means nothing."

"Then, humor me."

"Fine. No, I've never had a one-night-stand."

"Didn't think so. I'll say '10 or more' again. _Have you ever had sex in a public place?_ So that's a 'no' and..."

"Yes."

"Yes?! You, Pepper Potts, have engaged in sexual intercourse in a public place?"

"Yes."

"You have done something _I_ haven't done?"

"I guess so." She saw the surprise on his face. "It was in college at a concert and it's not like we did it _on stage_."

"I know, but...how?"

"Because, not everyone has had to have their entire adult life spent in the viewfinder of a paparazzi camera. I was a nobody. Who cares if my boyfriend decides to get frisky and we find a dark corner? You had security issues and public relations issues to deal with I knew nothing about then."

"Plus, there wasn't any that I wanted to be _seen_ with in public, much less..."

"I know."

"Now, it's different. _You're_ different." Tony looked back at the quiz, thoroughly intrigued by Pepper's latest admission. "Would you consider having sex in a public place again?"

"I guess. Why is that even..."

"Take it up with the perverts at _Cosmo_. I just read the questions."

"Tony, let me see that," Pepper said, trying to bend the magazine to read it.

"Have you ever participated in role-playing?" he asked quickly, turning before she could see the page.

"No."

"Would you?"

"I don't...maybe?" she answered, somewhat surprised by the question. "I don't know."

"Have you ever dated a co-worker?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever slept with a co-worker?"

"Yes."

"Did you and said co-worker ever had sex _in_ the workplace?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah...it's good you're, uh, giving honest answers. That's how we learn...about each other, I mean."

"Are you sure this is a quiz? I've taken shorter final exams."

"Yes. That's what it says, 'Compatibility Quiz.' Right here...in black-and-white."

"Uh huh," she replied suspiciously.

"On a scale of 'Zero to Tony Stark', how would you rate your last lover?" Pepper snatched the magazine from his hand. "Hey..."

"This is ridiculous." She skimmed over the page with the quiz. "You're just making this up as you go along."

"I admit, I _did_ make up one or two."

"One or two?"

"Okay, maybe more than that. Maybe everything after the one about sex in public, but, at least let's finish it."

"Fine, but, _only_ what's in that asinine quiz."

"Sure thing." Reluctantly, Pepper returned the _Cosmo_ and Tony searched for his place. "Let's see...where did we get? Okay...here it is. Ready?"

"With baited breath."

"_What caused the end of your last relationship?_ _A. Infidelity B. Immaturity C. Incompatibility or D._ …"

"Sunrise."

"Irreconcilable differences," he finished.

"My answer seems more fitting for your ballpark of girlfriends. I'm sorry…'previous partners.'"

"So would _E._ _All of the above_."

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just make a joke about the all-important Compatibility Quiz?" Pepper asked, trying to mask a smile. Tony didn't answer, but smiled in return. "Too bad _None of the above_ isn't a choice."

"That what fits best for you and, uh, him?"

"No one cheated. There weren't any major compatibility issues or things we tried to but couldn't work out."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know," Pepper confessed with a shrug. "One day, I realized something wasn't right. Don't get me wrong. Mark's a great guy, he just wasn't..."

"'The one'?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I didn't know it was you at the time, but, I knew he wasn't going to give me my happily ever after. I know now that person is you."

"Does it bother you to see him?"

"Nope. He's just another friend. I hope he finds someone who makes him very happy. I just know that it won't be me."

"Lucky me."

"Yep. Lucky you."

"I wonder what it will be like when I see him again, knowing that you two have...that you used to...that you and him...that you were a couple?" Tony mused, laying the magazine in his lap.

"I don't know," Pepper said, "but you will get your chance Saturday night."

**Author's note: So...there is chapter 3. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but my mom spent over a month in the hospital and the last few days have been spent getting her settled back home. I hope you like this chapter, because, all-in-all, it was very fun to write. My BFF was an invaluable resource for this chapter and nancyozz was great in helping iron out other wrinkles. Thanks, also, to starkind for letting me know I'm not crazy. :-) The response to this story has blown me away. I will be completely honest...some of the reviews made me cry. You guys are so wonderful! I hope I never disappoint. Reviews would be AWESOME! I sincerely hope you like this chapter and this story. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	4. Ch 4 - The Quandary

**Chapter 4**

**The Quandary**

"Saturday?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about Saturday night." Pepper could tell by the look in his eye that Tony was completely lost, but she wasn't ready to let him off the hook yet.

"Uh...no. Of course not. Saturday night is, the, uh..."

"Annual company dinner...," she prompted.

"Yeah. Company dinner that we have every year at the, uh, hotel?" he ventured.

"Which hotel?"

"The big one?"

Pepper couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. "You are such a dork," she said, giving his shoulder a playful shove. "Saturday night is the annual Stark Industries dinner we host. All the employees are invited."

"Will _he_ be there?"

"Who?"

"You know...what's-his-name."

"Mark? I don't know why he wouldn't. He goes every year."

"Oh."

"Don't start, okay?"

"Start what?"

"Acting like a puppy who just found out he has to go to the vet." Pepper cupped his cheek with her hand. "Don't dread this."

"Okay." Tony placed his hand on Pepper's and leaned in for a kiss. After they kissed, Pepper turned off her bedside lamp and slid under the covers. "Hey, Pep?" he asked after a minute. "Since you're C.E.O. and I'm, well, since I put the 'Stark' in Stark Industries, does that mean that _technically, _we are both dating co-workers?"

"Go to sleep," she responded with a laugh. Tony closed the magazine, laid it on his nightstand, and, after one last goodnight kiss, joined Pepper under the covers.

Saturday night found Tony dressed to the nines in his most expensive tuxedo at Pepper's side, both literally and figuratively. He hadn't left her for more than a few seconds since they arrived. Even then, he wasn't very far away. While she talked to one person or another, Tony tried to search the crowd as unobtrusively as possible for a certain familiar face. He went on full alert each time someone called her name. Pepper was a vision in the simple elegance of her version of the "little black dress" and gold heels. The outfit was one of his personal favorites and the fact he pretty much had to keep his hands to himself all evening was enough to drive him crazy. She was beautiful…perhaps _too_ beautiful. If _he_ noticed, other men would, too. Tony decided he needed to do something to limit the view wandering eyes could see. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No."

"You look cold."

"I'm fine."

"That dress is stunning, but doesn't look very warm."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm fine."

"Here," he persisted. "Take my coat." He was sliding his arms out of his tuxedo jacket.

"Tony, stop." Pepper laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need my jacket?"

"I don't need your jacket. What I need is for you to power-down and stop being so…"

"Concerned?"

"Over-protective."

"I'm just being…"

"The anxious puppy again." Pepper pulled his jacket back where it belonged and straightened his tie. "Relax. This is supposed to be fun, remember? I guess I _should_ be glad you wore the Armani suit instead of the Iron Man suit."

"I considered it, but the gauntlets make it hard to tie the bow-tie." He offered a shy smile at which it was impossible to be angry.

"I will stay here and enjoy some breathing room. _You_ can go get drinks." She put a finger on his lips when he attempted to protest. "Red wine. A big one."

Somewhat reluctantly, Tony left for the bar. He stopped twice, turning to look back at Pepper. She merely mouthed the word "go" and waved him on with her hand. As he walked, he kept an eye out for the face from the Staff Directory. "Two red wines please, big ones," he told the bartender. After he gave their order, he leaned against the bar, surveying the crowd. Tony _still_ had no idea how he would react to seeing Pepper's ex for the first time since finding out he _was_ her ex. What would he say? What would he do? He spied Pepper across the room. He would never do anything to intentionally embarrass her. He loved her too much.

The bartender was back with the wine in short order. Tony absently peeled off a few bills from his money clip and shoved them in the snifter on the bar. He took a sip to settle his nerves and with a glass in each hand, he was off. Tony weaved his way through the sea of bodies as best he could while still lost in his own thoughts. That's why he didn't see the person who stepped in front of him until it was too late. They collided, sending Tony's glasses tumbling to the floor with a crash, but not before emptying their contents all over the other man.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I should watch where I'm going."

"I could say the same thing." Tony replied lightly.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to greet you tonight, Mr. Stark," the gentleman said. "I'm…"

Tony looked at the hand and then to the face of the man extending it. "Mark," he finished for him.

**Author's note: I finished this chapter earlier than expected, so I thought I would go ahead and post. I am overwhelmed at the response for this story. It amazes me! I have been blessed with wonderfully kind and supportive readers. You make me want to keep writing. Again, my BFF has been awesome with her support and help. Nancyozz and starkind are terrific beta-readers/idea-bouncer-offers. :-) AthenaMay is always so encouraging. Thanks to you all! Now...off to write Chapter 5. There are going to be more chapters than I originally planned. I hope no one minds. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated. Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	5. Ch 5 - The Question

**Chapter 5**

**The Question**

"Mark Reilly, isn't it?" Tony said, taking the offered hand.

"That's right. I didn't think you remembered."

"Of course. You work in payroll."

"Yes, sir."

Tony looked at the man in front of him. He bit back the swear words forming in his mind before they came out of his mouth. Of all the people at the dinner, it would have to be Pepper's ex-boyfriend whose white shirt he'd doused with a double-barrel shot of red wine. He released the hand and glanced at the shattered glass surrounding them. He needed to say something, but wasn't about to offer an apology. "Looks like we've made quite a mess." Before the other man could answer, he heard a familiar voice call his name. Tony looked up in time to see Pepper walking toward them.

"Tony, are you alri-..." She stopped mid-sentence and took in the scene.

The words Tony bit back before escaped as whispers under his breath. He knew how this must look to her, especially the way he'd acted earlier. Jealous Boyfriend soaks Innocent Ex with wine...the tall, blonde ex with the nice smile. "I'm okay, which is more than I can say for your drink."

"What happened?"

"A simple case of wrong place, wrong time," the second man answered. "Hello, uh,...Miss Potts."

"Hello, Mark," she replied, before returning her attention to Tony. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Mr. Reilly here took the brunt of it. Just so you know, pouring red wine on a man isn't my usual way of introducing myself," Tony said.

The hotel staff was just becoming aware of the accident and began bustling around them, trying to clean up the wine and broken glass. "Let's get out of the way and let them do their job," Pepper said, laying a hand on Tony's arm.

"Hey, Tony. Over here."

He turned and saw Rhodey waiting near the bar. Tony waved and his friend motioned for him to join him. He shook his head, but Rhodey was insistent. Tony thought a minute then took a deep breath. "How about you two head over there, I will go see what Charles Lindberg wants, and bring you back a drink to replace the one currently being mopped up by the busboy?"

Pepper cast a skeptical glance, "You sure you don't mind?"

"Nope." He dropped a kiss on her cheek. "More red wine?"

"Yes. Don't stay gone too long."

"I'll be back before you can miss me," Tony assured her. With a wink, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Pepper watched him walk away before turning her attention to her guest. She stepped over the spill and walked toward an empty table near the door. "So, Miss Potts, huh? You don't have to be so formal outside the office, you know. It's not like we're strangers."<p>

"I wasn't sure it was a good idea to call you 'Ginny' in front of…"

"Tony? It's okay. He knows about us."

"How much does he know? Like that we're friends or that we were, you know…together?"

"He knows we dated. He knows how long we dated."

"And I still work at S.I.?" Mark said with a surprised expression. "I don't know if I could be that accepting. He sounds like a good man."

"He is," Pepper told him with a proud smile.

"See...that's the difference."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole time we were together, you never smiled like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're happy."

"I am," Pepper confessed.

"I'm glad," Mark told her. "You deserve it."

"Thank you." She turned serious. "I didn't break up with you because I was mooning over Tony Stark."

"Oh, I know. You're not that kind." A smile crept onto Mark's face. "I just wish I'd made an entry in the pool. I would have made a mint."

"The pool? What pool?"

"The office pool on when you two would get together," he explained.

"You're joking."

"Nope. Started a couple of weeks after he came back from Afghanistan."

"Wow."

"Hey…it's not a bad thing. You can tell by looking he's crazy about you. That's how this happened," Mark said, gesturing at his stained clothes. "He was looking at you and never saw me coming."

"We tried to downplay everything at first. We didn't exactly know how it would affect things around the company."

"The general consensus is 'it's about time.' Take it from a friend. Your relationship was the worst kept secret in Los Angeles. "

Pepper laughed out loud. "That bad, huh?"

"Pretty much," he answered with a chuckle. "I'm happy for you, Ginny. Tony Stark is very lucky to have someone in his life who loves him like you do."

"True." Pepper looked toward the bar and saw Tony making his way back. "As lucky as I am and for the same reason."

* * *

><p>"What was so important that you pulled me away from official company business?" Tony decided against trying to hide his annoyance at his best friend.<p>

"What company business? The last I saw you were pouring wine all over some dude."

"I didn't _pour_ wine all over anyone."

"Well, what would you call it?"

"I just...bumped into an employee. Anyway, you never told me. What do you want?"

"I heard a loud crash and somehow knew you would be involved. I wanted to hear your version."

"A red wine, a scotch, and whatever the Red Baron here wants," Tony said to the bartender. "I told you what happened."

"Who's the guy with Pepper?"

"That's Mark."

"The guy you 'bumped into' earlier?"

"Yep."

"Who's he?"

"He works in payroll. He used to date Pepper."

Rhodey choked on his drink. "He _what_?"

"He and Pepper used to have a thing."

"And you left them?"

"Uh huh."

"Alone."

"Yep."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"You left your girlfriend with her ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because this crazy flyboy called me over here to ask me insane questions."

"I mean, why are you over here when she's over there with him?"

"Trying to be the bigger man, which is kinda hard to do when you're starting to make me _freak out_!"

Rhodey took a long look at Pepper across the room. "She's wearing her black dress, too. Isn't that your favorite?"

"Yes it is."

"The black dress that spawned, to quote you, 'the best date night sex _ever_'?"

"Yes. I find her very attractive in it."

"And the gold heels that you said made her legs look like a mountain you couldn't wait to climb?"

"Yes. I believe those are the same ones."

"Mmm mmm mmm…" his friend tutted.

Tony tossed back his drink and looked at Rhodey. "Why is this suddenly so very important? Are you leaving the Air Force and getting a job at _Vogue_?"

"I just want to know why you would want to leave Pepper looking that gorgeous with an ex who looks like he could have stepped right off the cover of _GQ_."

"I never said I _wanted_ to," Tony spat out. He sat his glass on the bar and motioned to the bartender for a refill.

"Whoa, man. Take it easy. I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It's not about what I want. It's about what I _need_ to do."

Rhodey leaned against the bar beside Tony. "Talk to me."

"In my heart, I can't decide whether to call one of the suits and blast him into a greasy spot or transfer him so far back into Siberia that an entire village of Eskimos couldn't find him. But, that's not fair to Pepper. She deserves someone who she doesn't have to be afraid is going to club some guy over the head, throw her over their shoulder, and haul her off like a full-on caveman whenever she meets up with someone she knew before them."

"Is that what you thought about doing to Mr. _GQ_?"

"I considered it. It would be easier to do if he didn't seem like a genuine nice guy."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe…some…I don't know. Not because I think he could ever steal her away, but…"

"But, you don't share?"

"Well, I _don't_, but, that's not even it. I know that no matter how many people she's with or talks to, at the end of the night, Pepper is coming home with me." Tony took a slow sip from his glass. "Since I found out how great it is being with her, I wish I had those eight months he got."

Rhodey looked Tony up and down. "Okay…who are you and what did you do with Tony Stark? This guy here in front of me is talking like a real-live grown-up about stuff like trust and respect."

"Big surprise, huh?"

"Not really. I always knew you had it in you. You sure took long enough about getting your head out of your six and realizing you two were each other's soulmates."

"Why, James Rhodes, if I didn't know any better I would think you were proud of me," Tony said with a smirk.

"Maybe I am, you egotistical jerk," Rhodey answered. "It's just as well you decided not to send him to Siberia. I don't think there are Eskimos there to find him anyway."

"Siberian huskies then." Tony's favorite sound wafted across the room…Pepper's laughter. He finished his second scotch and sat the glass carefully on the counter. "However, there is only so much even the bigger man can take. If you will excuse me, Colonel…" Picking up his girlfriend's glass of wine, he began his return.

* * *

><p>"Here you are, Miss Potts," Tony said, handing Pepper her wine. "This time, without major incident." He stepped to stand by her side.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," she replied before taking a sip and sitting it on the nearby table.

Mark didn't miss the fact they both seems to relax in the presence of the other. "It was great talking with you," he said to Pepper.

"Oh, same here," she said. "It's nice to catch up out of work."

"Congratulations on…everything."

"Listen, Mark," Tony said. "Bring that suit to my office on Monday. We will give my dry cleaners a go at it. If _they_ can't get those stains out, no one can. If they _can't_, then we will arrange for a replacement. Fair enough?"

"More than fair." Mark Reilly looked at Tony with admiration. "Thank you."

Tony put out his hand for a final handshake. "I will see you Monday then."

"Bright and early."

"Not _too_ bright and early. I may not be there."

After Mark left, Tony discreetly slid his arm around Pepper's waist. Taking the hint, she moved closer. "I guess we know the answer to your question."

"What question?"

"How you would react seeing Mark for the first time."

"Oh. Yeah. Guess we do."

"You handled it very maturely. What you did shows a lot of respect and trust. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Tony replied, a pleased look on his face.

"It begs the answer to another question." Pepper turned her head so she was speaking directly into his ear. "Is the empty ballroom down the hall public enough to count?"

**Author's notes: This chapter took on a life of it's own, so it's *much* longer than I originally anticipated. However, I thought everything that's included *needed* to be included to tell the complete story. I hope no one minds the longer chapter. There's one more chapter to go. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through this. I'm still amazed at the response. Thanks to my BFF, as always, for her undying support, help, and ideas. Nancyozz has been so great, so thanks for everything. Starkind, as always, provided valuable input. Reviews PLEASE! Don't make me beg. Haha. Seriously, though, I would love to know what you think. Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	6. Ch 6 - Quality Time

**Chapter 6**

**Quality Time**

"Wow. I don't know what I did to deserve that, but, tell me what it was so I can do it again," Tony said as he and Pepper walked back hand-in-hand from the empty ballroom.

"I'll never tell," Pepper told with a coy smile. "You forgot to tie your tie," she said.

"No, I didn't."

"You need to tie it before we get back."

"Why?"

"Because it will look like..."

"We snuck out and you took my 'sex in public places' virginity?"

"Tony..."

"Isn't that what happened?"

"Yes, but, everyone doesn't need to _know_ that. Just tie your tie."

"No. I like it like this...free and open."

"Well, Mr. Free-and-Open," Pepper said looking down, "at least zip your fly."

Tony stopped walking and looked down, too. "I will," he said, "despite the fact that _I_ wasn't the one who _un-_zipped it." He released her hand and reached for his zipper. "There," he said when he finished. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"I'm still not tying the tie," Tony replied defiantly. "I don't have lipstick on my collar do I?"

"_That_ you're worried about?"

"Well, yeah." He lifted his chin and turned his head from side to side. "Am I good?"

Pepper shook her head. "Yes."

"No lipstick?"

"No."

"Make-up smudges?"

"No."

"Visible bite marks?"

"Don't push it."

"Sorry." He took a hard look at his girlfriend. "You can do it, though."

"Do what?"

"Tie my tie."

"I thought you said..."

"You don't want anyone to know about this, so..." He gave her a sly smile. "C'mon...you _know_ you want to and you always did a better job than me anyway."

Pepper took him by the shoulders and turned him so they were facing. "What am I going to do with you?"

"If it's anything like what went on in there, anything you want." He held up his chin again to make it easier for Pepper to button his top button. "You know, I never knew something so spontaneous involved so many rules."

"What rules?"

"No moaning. No groaning. No screams, yelps, shrieks, or outbursts of curse words."

"Oh."

"I'm just glad _I_ wasn't the one who broke them."

Pepper face reddened as she continued to work. "I hope no one heard."

"So what if they _did_?"

"What will they think?"

"That we are so wild about each other we can't keep our hands to ourselves for one evening? I don't see that as a bad thing," he reassured. She pulled the ends and adjusted the knot. "See…bowtie perfection," Tony complimented.

Pepper looked him eye-to-eye for a long minute. "Thank you," she finally said.

"For what? For letting you tie my tie or for _that_?" Tony asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the room they just left. "Because, if that's the case, I should be thanking _you_."

"Neither," she said with a soft laugh. "Thank you for walking away."

Tony understood her meaning completely. After she straightened his tie and gave his lapels one final brush, he gave her a kiss and took her hand again. Together, they walked back to the party.

* * *

><p>None too soon for his tastes, Tony and Pepper were home. Tony began discarding his clothes as soon as they were safely inside. By the time they reached the bedroom, he was dragging his jacket, his tie was again hanging loose, wedged under the collar of the shirt that was untucked and half the buttons unbuttoned. "I'm hungry," he announced.<p>

Pepper was at the dresser removing her jewelry. "You're hungry?"

"Yeah."

"We just came from a four-course dinner and you're hungry?"

"In my defense, I _did_ work off most of my meal in our, uh, private meeting."

"Uh huh." Pepper laughed softly and dropped her earrings into her jewelry box.

While Tony worked on the rest of his shirt buttons, he let his mind go back over the evening. He'd joked about it, but he thoroughly enjoyed their little tryst in the hotel ballroom. Maybe it was the fact it was something new or the thrill of possibly getting caught. Maybe it was because it was Pepper's idea. It could even have been because, deep down, he _was_ a bit of a possessive caveman when it came to Pepper and he felt like celebrating the fact she was his, but something about the whole experience made Tony feel...primal. It was definitely something he wanted to experience again, preferably sooner than later. A smile came to his lips at the memory. He and Pepper alone, in the dim, empty room. The first kiss that sent him stumbling against the wall. Getting so caught up in the moment that he didn't even feel Pepper...

"Unzip me."

"What?" he answered, somewhat stunned.

"Unzip me." Pepper was standing with her back to him, hair pulled up.

"Your dress?" Tony still didn't trust his ears, considering his mind had been elsewhere.

"Yes. Please." Tony licked his lips and walked to her. Pepper felt him take hold of the zipper pull. "Thank you."

The intimacy of the act only heightened his amorous mood. When he finished, Tony didn't move away. Truth be told, he didn't think he _could_ move away. As hard as it has been, he managed to keep his hands to himself in front of everyone. Now, it wasn't necessary and Tony had no intention of doing so. Tony reached inside the dress through the now-open back, resting his hand on Pepper's bare stomach. Taking full advantage of the fact her hair was still up, he placed a kiss on her neck. Startled, Pepper dropped her hair. Undeterred, Tony simply moved it out of the way with his free hair and picked up where he left off.

Pepper shivered, unconsciously tilting her head giving him more access. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Starving," he managed to get out between kisses. Tony pulled her closer, removing any doubt he was talking about food. He waited for her response.

Pepper slipped her arms from the sleeves, allowing her dress to slide to the floor. She turned in his embrace to face him. Tony whimpered slightly at the loss of contact with her neck. Pepper smiled. Slowly, she ran her fingers through his hair, and then trailed her hands down his neck, under the cloth, and across his shoulders. "Come to think of it," she said as she slid the unbuttoned shirt down his arms, "I could go for some dessert."

**Author's note: My BFF is the reason for this extra chapter. You either have her to thank or to blame. LOL. While she knows my hesitation about writing Pepperony smut, so, she convinced me to try what we call a "fade-to-black scene." Truth be told, I'm rather pleased with the outcome. I hope you are. Since this expanded, there will be one more chapter. I'm hoping you will think that's good news. :P The response has been overwhelming. I want to hunt my teacher down and show her all of this wonderful response. People actually DO want to read what I write. Take THAT, Mrs. Wilson. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. In addition to my BFF, thanks so much to nancyozz, starkind, and AthenaMay24. You are my own private support staff. Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	7. Ch 7 - The QUeen

Chapter 7

**The Queen**

Tony woke the next morning to empty arms. Of all the different positions he had experienced, this was his least favorite. He remembered going to sleep securely holding Pepper and that's how he preferred to wake. Before he could ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to find her, Tony heard her voice. He kicked his way out of the tangled sheets, smiling at the remembrance of how he became so entwined. Tony dug through the dresser drawers in search of his new favorite boxers. They were nowhere to be found. Frowning, he decided to forgo underwear altogether and snatched a pair of sweatpants from one of the drawers to wear. If Pepper were with him, she would tell him he was too old to pout. Now, he smiled. There wasn't anything about her that he didn't love, in some way or another, even when she scolded him.

Tony padded downstairs and stopped before entering the living room. Pepper was sitting cross-legged on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. She was wearing the pepperoni pizza boxers he'd searched for and the Iron Man t-shirt Tony had given her as a gag gift on Valentine's Day. All he could do was stand and stare. His first instinct was to haul her, boxers and all, directly back to the bedroom and have his way with her until neither of them could move. Before he could go and make his proposition, her phone rang. With an inward sigh, Tony plopped down on the couch beside her to wait it out. While she talked, he reached into her bowl to fish out one of the pieces with his fingers. Pepper promptly smacked his hand.

"Gross," she said, covering the mouthpiece. "Keep your hands out." He tried again with the same results. "Get your own." After the third attempt, Pepper moved the bowl out of reach. "At least get a spoon." Unfazed, he took her spoon and helped himself. Before she could respond, the voice on the other end began talking again. Tony smirked and kept eating.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked innocently when the call ended.

"The hotel concierge. You're eating my cereal."

"Technically, I'm eating _my_ cereal."

"Okay. You're eating my _breakfast_."

"You're wearing my underwear," he countered. "What did they want?"

"Who?"

"Whoever it was from the hotel."

"Just touching base about clean-up from the party last night." Pepper gestured to the spoon he was using. "You _do_ realize that has been in my mouth."

"By virtue of the basic definition of 'French kiss,' so have I," Tony defended. He finished his bite and handed her back the bowl and spoon. "I'm not even going to complain that you are eating up my Froot Loops instead of those Nutty No-taste Fiber Flakes you bought for yourself. _I_ don't mind to share."

"It is taking all my restraint not to laugh in your face right now."

"I share. I'm sharing my new favorite boxers with you right now."

"Uh huh," Pepper said with a coy smile. "I told you, I could get them anytime I wanted."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

"Well, then..." Tony took the bowl from her and placed it on the table. "Maybe I will try to take them back."

"Oh, you can _try_."

Tony emitted a low growl and pressed a giggling Pepper against the couch cushions, assaulting her neck with kisses. His fingers played in the area between the hem of her t-shirt and the waistband of the boxers. He felt her shiver and lay her hands on his bare back. Tony was moving to stretch out on top of her when Pepper's phone began to ring. "Don't answer that," he murmured against her throat.

"What if it's important?"

"You can call them back later...much later." He trailed his lips along her jawline.

Eventually, the phone went quiet, but started ringing again not long after it had stopped. Pepper reached for her phone and checked the Caller I.D. "It's the office."

"This is Sunday. The office is closed."

"I _have_ to get it this time."

"Would it help if I said I'm wearing nothing _at all_ but these sweatpants?"

"Tony..."

"Okay, but whoever is calling is fired. If it's Mark, he's fired _after_ I kick his butt." He laid his head on her chest and could feel the chuckle rumble inside.

Pepper played with his hair throughout the entire conversation. By the time she was finished, Tony had come to a conclusion. As soon as she ended the call, he took the phone from her hand. "Cigarette burns in tablecloths and giving permission for the weekend crew to clean the executive washroom is _not_ earth-shattering business. It can all wait til tomorrow. No work today. "

"As long as the same goes for you."

"Agreed." He sat up and brought her up with him.

"No suit repairs or diagnostic tests?"

"Nope. Today is just you and me." Tony handed Pepper back her phone and she laid it on the table.

"Sounds lovely." Pepper stretched her legs across his lap. "So, what would you like to do?"

"After the fight we just had, there's only one thing _to_ do."

"What fight? That was barely a discussion."

"We _could_ though."

"We could what?"

"Have a fight."

"Why would we want to have fight?"

"For the makeup sex."

"I see and, what if I didn't _want_ to makeup."

"Ooh. Angry sex. Even better."

Pepper laughed in spite of herself. She looked out the window to the bright California day. "I do know we are not spending the entire day cooped up in the house."

"Not even for 'I'm sorry I stole your breakfast' sex?"

"That can come later after, say, a nice, romantic dinner on the beach."

"Okay."

"And before dessert and 'I'm sorry I answered the phone while we were fooling around' sex."

"Hmm...apology sex. I love the way your mind works. But, what are we going to do until dinner?"

"Wash the car," Pepper said after a moment of thought.

"Which one? There's, like, 30."

"My car."

"Your car?"

"Yes, the one _I _picked out and _I_ drive practically everyday and..."

"_I_ paid for?"

"That's the one," Pepper replied with a smirk of her own.

"But, don't we _pay_ people to do that? Don't we pay _Happy_ to do that?"

"You're turning down the chance to see me in a wet t-shirt?"

"Since you put it that way..."

"You're insatiable."

"And you're glad."

"Oh yeah."

Tony gently moved Pepper's legs off his lap and stood. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Not if you don't hurry."

"But it will be well worth the wait."

Pepper laughed and swatted his backside. "Go."

Tony jogged out of the room. Once upstairs, he began gathering his clothes for the day. On his way to the bathroom, he saw the copy of _Cosmo_ laying on his nightstand. Tony laid his clothes on the bed. Picking up the magazine, he looked at the cover. On a scale from zero to Pepper Potts, no other woman would ever measure up. In the span of twenty-four hours, Tony watched Pepper transform from Fortune 500 company C.E.O. to elegant hostess to domestic diva and he was completely turned on by each incarnation. She was his other half, the one who brought order to his chaos and light to his life, the queen of his castle. He didn't need a magazine to tell him what was blatantly obvious. They were made for each other. Giving the _Cosmo_ one last look, he tossed it in the wastebasket. "Long live the queen."

**Author's note: There it is...the last chapter. I will admit, this story was fun to write, a little nerve-wracking at times when I was stressing the small details, but overall I had a good time. My BFF has been so awesome throughout the entire story. Sometimes, I think the best ideas come from her. I know I couldn't have done this without her support. Nancyozz has been a great idea-bouncer-offer and cheerleader. Thanks for that. :) Starkind and AthenaMay have been great, too, as always. My buddy Erika said she wants credit for giving me the idea to write this in line at the Dollar General when she said "Uh oh. I see a story coming." So...here ya go. :P Last but certainly not least, t**hanks to everyone who read it and especially to those who took the time to leave a review. It means so very much. I like to think I'm not wasting my time.** So, I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter and the story in general. Reviews are terrific. They make me smile and not freak out (right, Ashley and Nancyozz?). Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
